laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Luke Triton
"Nothing can stop Layton's apprentice!" Luke Triton is the deuteragonist of the entire Professor Layton series. He is the son of Professor Layton's friend Clark Triton, and is the professor's self-proclaimed apprentice. Profile Appearance For the first trilogy, Luke wears a blue sweater, viridian shorts and a flat cap, and has light brown hair. He also carries around a large brown leather satchel. In Last Specter, he wore a long-sleeved white shirt with blue suspenders. He retained the blue hat, but in Last Specter, Eternal Diva, and Mask of Miracle, it has a little button on the top of it. During Mask of Miracle, Luke also wears a blue waistcoat over his shirt. Like his mentor, Luke very rarely takes his hat off; he is seen without it only three times during the series. In Unwound Future, there is a end-credits image in which he is hatless, and he is shown not wearing it during a scene of Eternal Diva. Personality Luke is a sensible young man who is able to converse with animals and is already a bit adept at solving puzzles, most likely due to the fact that he is commonly with Layton. He longs to be a gentleman like Layton, but as he is a child, he sometimes loses his temper, only to feel ashamed as Layton tells him to calm down. Similar to most children his age, he can let out a cheeky comment when he needs to. Like many young boys, he loves to eat, and has a legendary appetite. As well as idolising Layton, Luke is extremely fond of Flora, as evidenced by their interactions in'' Diabolical Box'' and'' Unwound Future''. Although they squabble occasionally, their relationship is usually quite good. Luke enjoys showing her around the fair in Dropstone in Diabolical Box, and sympathizes with her distress over being left behind in'' Unwound Future''. Both times that Flora gets kidnapped, Luke is deeply upset and angry, and he actively tries to prevent it from happening in Unwound Future. Plot Early Life Presumably, Luke was born in Misthallery to Clark and Brenda Triton, and had lived there his whole life until Last Specter. Professor Layton and the Last Specter When Professor Layton and Emmy Altava arrive at Misthallery, they find out that Luke was the one who sent the letter, not Clark. He says that the end is near because of the specter appearing in the town. His relationship with his father had declined rapidly recently. He joins the professor and Emmy as they inverstigate Misthallery for clues. He meets Arianna Barde at a dinner party which he and his parents had been invited to at the Barde household. She brings him outside to the balcony, where they gaze at the stars and properly introduce themselves. He also attempts to console her when her father dies, but was rejected. It is shown that the one causing menace was none other than Jean Descole under disguise as the Tritons' butler, Doland Noble. Afterwards they fight against Descole's machine; Luke is shown to be riding at the back of Loosha to go to the dam. In the end of the game, Arianna thanks Luke and the others because she realized that she has learned a lot from them and about friendship. In the post-credits cutscenes, she gives him a kiss on the cheek. Quotes About to Solve a Puzzle *''"Hmm...How about this?"'' *''"Here's my answer!"'' *''"This one's as good as solved."'' *''"This is what I've come up with"'' *''"How about this?"'' *''"I think this is right"'' Solving a Puzzle *''"Professor, I solved it!"'' *''"Layton's apprentice saves the day!"'' *''"Layton's apprentice strikes again."'' *''"No puzzle can stop Layton's apprentice."'' *''"I knew it!"'' *''"Another puzzle solved."'' *''"Phew, that's a relief."'' *''"I did It! Yes."'' *''"Piece of cake."'' *''"That was almost too easy!"'' *''"That was it!"'' *''"That puzzle wasn't so hard!"'' Failing a Puzzle *''"Heh, looks like I botched that one..."'' *''"No...I was sure I had it."'' *''"I've let you down, professor."'' *''"Well...I'm stumped..."'' *''"I guess it's back to the drawing board..."'' *''"Let me think this through again."'' *''"I don't know what to say..."'' *''"Some puzzles are simply impossible."'' *''"I'm just not cut out for this."'' *''"Let me take another look."'' Media Trivia *Luke seems to have a similar relationship between Professor Layton as Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson do, with Holmes/Layton being the primary, more adept puzzle solver, and Dr. Watson/Luke being the less experienced but equally logically minded assistant. *In Curious Village, Luke is shown to have a lot of energy when running frantically when compared with Layton. *In Curious Village, it is mentioned that he is learning to play the violin. *Luke apparently developed a taste for tea between'' Curious Village'' and Diabolical Box, seeing as he will drink and enjoy the "successful" tea the player makes. However, in Curious Village, he mentions he dislikes tea when the teapot in the hotel minigame is selected, saying he would rather have a cup of water. *In Diabolical Box, Luke's choice of tea is Oasis Berry, since he likes sweet things. *He is particularly fond of animals and is able to converse with them. *He is a voracious eater; both Layton and Flora comment on his enormous appetite more than once during the series. *He is shown to be ten years old in Unwound Future. *Luke appears to have born in Misthallery. However, in Unwound Future, he claims that he has lived in London for his whole life, which must mean that Misthallery is in London. * Luke appears on another game called Inazuma Eleven (which is another different game franchise of Level 5) and appears on a team called the Layton Team but it is only a brief appearance and his team may not be even challenged. This team includes Professor Layton, Luke, Flora, Don Paolo, Inspector Chelmey and Anton Herzen. * An 'episode' in'' Last Specter'' reveals that Luke's favorite meal is roast lamb. *He is shown to be seven years old in Last Specter. de:Luke Triton es:Luke Triton it:Luke Triton Category:Characters Category:Eternal Diva Characters Category:Layton-kyōju VS Gyakuten Saiban Characters